What's Wrong With Ciel?
by Evinice Caesar
Summary: Ciel mendadak menghindari Sebastian seharian penuh. Ada apa ya dengan Ciel? Hm, apa ada hubungannya dengan pesta Thanksgiving kemarin? Hmmm... OOC, GAJE, FIRST FANFICTION! Don'tLikeDon'tRead.


**Disclaimer:**

Yana Toboso-_sensei_.

Cerita ini milik saya. Tapi, kalau ada kesamaan tema atau alur cerita, saya mohon maaf semaaf-maafnya karena cerita ini adalah _pure_ dari otak saya.

**Rating:**

T

**Warning:**

[AU] [AR] [OOC] [_typo_] [alur yang, _hem_, tak jelas]

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy reading, guys!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pagi hari di _mansion_ megah itu diawali oleh si pria berponi belah tengah tersebut dengan berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil membawa sebuah troli. Ya, pria bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar majikannya. Untuk apa? Yah, apa lagi selain mengantarkan sarapan untuk majikannya?

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin untuk seorang Sebastian. Tapi, entah mengapa pria itu tidak pernah merasa bosan sama sekali.

_Tuk tuk_. Sebastian mengetuk pintu kamar tuannya itu.

Tapi, tak ada jawaban.

_Tuk tuk_. Sebastian kembali mengetuk pintu kamar tuannya tersebut.

Tetap tak ada jawaban apa-apa dari dalam.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu itu lagi, melainkan ia langsung membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Seketika itu juga kepala pria itu langsung menggeleng pelan ketika melihat ternyata tuannya itu masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjang.

"Tuan, saatnya Anda untuk bangun."

Sebastian segera meletakkan trolinya tepat di samping tempat tidur majikannya, lalu menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendela sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk dan, yah, minimal bisa mengganggu tidur tuannya ini karena sinarnya yang menyilaukan.

Tapi, rupanya tuannya itu tak kunjung menggerakkan badannya juga. Sebastian berkacak pinggang, kemudian mendesah, merasa heran dengan kelakuan tuannya di pagi ini. Seperti tak biasanya karena biasanya tuannya ini akan terbangun kalau mendengar suara apapun di dalam kamarnya.

Lantas, Sebastian langsung mengguncangkan pelan tubuh mungil tersebut yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Perlahan, tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak dan menggeliat di balik selimutnya, kemudian mulutnya mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas.

"Mmm-mmhhh..."

Sebastian yang sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir itu langsung berkata, "Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Akhirnya Anda bangun juga. Tak biasanya tidur Anda senyenyak ini. Apakah malam Anda baik-baik saja?"

Yang sedang ditanya justru tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, matanya membelalak, dan ia terlihat seperti orang yang kaget. Dan benar saja, si pemuda mungil bermata safir yang bernama Ciel itu langsung berseru, "Apa?! Ini sudah pagi?!"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Tuan Muda?"

Laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang hanya dibalut dengan kemeja putih polos yang tampak kebesaran itu langsung meringis kesal sembari memijit-mijit pelan pelipisnya. Tentu saja sebagai seorang _butler_ yang baik, Sebastian segera bertanya dengan nada yang cukup terdengar cemas, "Ada apa, Tuan?"

Ciel terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menampik dengan agak ketus yang membuat Sebastian langsung mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya dengan cepat. "Omong-omong, mau apa kau ke sini?"

Sebastian tersenyum kalem, mencoba menghadapi rasa kesal tuannya ini dengan sabar. Kemudian, pria jangkung itu menyodorkan nampan berisi secangkir _cammomile tea_ kepada Ciel.

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan sarapan Anda," jawab Sebastian dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Omong-omong, _cammomile tea_ di pagi hari ini cocok sekali untuk menenangkan hati Anda, Tuan."

Namun, sayangnya Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Tidak usah sarapan. Aku langsung mandi saja," jawab Ciel dengan cepat. Kemudian, tubuh mungilnya itu segera keluar dari selimut dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Mau saya buatkan air hangatnya, Tuan?" Sebastian menawarkan.

Ciel kembali menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kurasa air dingin di pagi hari itu dapat membuatku lebih segar lagi," ujar Ciel tanpa menoleh ke Sebastian sama sekali. Sebastian baru saja ingin menyela, tapi Ciel sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya. "Lebih baik kau cepat keluar saja dari sini dan urusi saja dulu trio bodoh itu."

Sebastian tampak ragu. "Tapi—"

Langkah Ciel langsung berhenti. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sebastian dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh. "Sudah kubilang, KELUAR!" bentak Ciel.

Sebastian tertegun sejenak, matanya melebar, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena agak terkejut dengan tingkah Ciel yang terasa, um... yah, seperti ingin menjauhinya. Namun, Sebastian hanya mematuhi perintah tuannya. Ia segera menaruh tangannya di depan dada, kemudian membungkuk hormat sambil berkata dengan suara pelan, "Baik, Tuan."

Ciel segera memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti itu, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih kebingungan dengan tingkahnya tersebut.

Saat ini si _butler_ berambut hitam legam itu sedang mencuci peralatan makan. Sorot kedua matanya yang beriris _crimson_ itu tampak sedang menerawang. Hmm~ Mungkinkah ia sedang berusaha menerawangi apa isi dari toples yang sedang dicucinya saat ini?

Oh, rupanya tidak. Ia hanya masih heran saja dengan kelakuan tuannya, Ciel Phantomhive, itu. Ia memang mengakui kalau majikannya ini memang sering sekali berbuat seenaknya dan sering berlaku egois. Hanya saja, kalau soal menghindarinya, rasanya baru kali ini Ciel melakukannya.

Bayangkan, selama hari ini, Sebastian sudah menemukan beberapa bukti kalau Ciel sedang menghindarinya! Pertama, Ciel menolak sarapannya. Kedua, Ciel menolak dibuatkan air hangat, padahal yang diketahuinya, Ciel adalah jenis manusia yang tidak terlalu tahan dengan suhu dingin. Ketiga, Ciel ingin memakai pakaiannya sendiri, padahal selama ini Sebastian-lah yang selalu memakaikannya. Dan yang terakhir, Ciel menolak bantuan Sebastian untuk mencari dokumen-dokumen mengenai kasus yang sedang ditanganinya.

Sudah ada empat bukti dalam satu hari. Apa yang sedang terjadi di pikiran Ciel hari ini? Sebenarnya, Sebastian ingin mencoba membaca pikiran tuannya itu. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalur antara pikirannya dengan pikiran Ciel. Jadi, Sebastian tidak dapat menangkap isi pikiran Ciel untuk saat ini.

Mendadak, sebuah alarm berbunyi begitu saja di dalam benak Sebastian. Pria itu segera mengambil _albert_-nya dengan tangan basah, kemudian terkesiap. Astaga! Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah mengantarkan _elevenses_ untuk Ciel!

Lantas, Sebastian segera menyelesaikan acara cuci-mencucinya, kemudian beralih ke dapur, lalu segera mengambil troli dan mengantarkan _elevenses_ untuk Ciel yang sepertinya sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria pirang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Ciel.

"Oh, hei, Sebastian!" sapa si pria pirang yang bernama Bardroy—atau Bard—itu sambil melangkah menghampiri Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Bard.

Bard segera menggosok-gosok rambut bagian belakangnya, kemudian terkekeh dengan sikap bangga. "Begini, Tuan Muda baru saja menyuruhku untuk membuat _elevenses_ untuknya. Dan Tuan Muda bilang, kalau kau sudah membuatnya duluan, aku saja yang mengantarkannya dan jangan kau."

Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa? Tuan Muda yang menyuruhmu?"

"Iya," jawab Bard dengan ringan. Mata birunya kemudian terfokus pada troli yang masih dalam genggaman Sebastian. "Wah, rupanya kau sudah membuatnya duluan, ya, Sebas? Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya, ya!" lanjutnya sambil mengambil alih gagang troli tersebut.

"Eh—hei! Tunggu dulu!" seru Sebastian yang langsung menghentikan gerakan Bard. "Biar saya saja yang mengantarkannya..."

Bard memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Tuan Muda menyuruhku untuk tidak membiarkan kau memasuki ruang kerjanya sedikit saja. Kalau iya, Tuan Muda akan mengikatku dan menggantungku di pohon pinus."

Sebastian mendesah, kemudian dengan berat hati ia menjawab, "Baik, kalau ini perintah Tuan Muda, akan kubiarkan kau mengantarnya. Jangan kacaukan segalanya."

"Siap, Bos!" jawab Bard dengan percaya diri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya, lalu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan berjalan kembali menuju... entahlah ke mana. Ia hanya berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Apa lagi yang dipikirkannya selain tentang sikap menghindar tuannya yang semakin jelas itu? Bertambah satu lagi bukti kalau Ciel tidak ingin melihat Sebastian. Mungkinkah... Ciel sudah muak dengan tindakannya dan ingin membatalkan kontrak?

Sebastian langsung menggeleng. Selama ini tidak ada yang salah dengan kelakuannya dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Apa mungkin ada yang salah dengan pesta memperingati hari _Thanksgiving_ kemarin? Tapi... tidak mungkin juga.

Sebastian langsung melenguh penasaran. Sorot matanya yang berwarna _crimson_ itu langsung menyiratkan sebuah ketekadan.

_Aku harus cari penyebabnya!_

_Di sisi lain, sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu..._

Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat sedang menyusuri koridor tanpa tujuan. Oh, tidak juga. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai sebuah tujuan, hanya saja ia belum menemukan orang yang dimaksud.

Mungkin saat ini pikiran kalian akan tertuju pada Bard. Tapi, bukan dia, melainkan Tanaka-lah yang sedang dicarinya saat ini.

Untuk apa?

Nanti kalian juga akan tahu.

Langkah laki-laki itu langsung berhenti begitu mendengar sebuah suara air keran di dekat dapur. _Pasti itu Sebastian!_ pikir Ciel dengan gusar. Lantas, Ciel langsung memutar tubuh dan arah langkahnya kembali. Dengan langkah menjinjit, Ciel berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara langkah sama sekali saat menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

Ciel menghembuskan napas kelegaan begitu berhasil menyingkir dari ruangan itu. Ciel menoleh ke belakang sejenak, siapa tahu si jangkung itu sedang berada di belakangnya—karena dia punya beberapa sisi yang sering tidak Ciel duga sebelumnya—tapi, rupanya tak ada Sebastian atau apapun di belakangnya.

Lantas, si tubuh mungil itu langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah. Tapi, baru saja ia melangkah tiga langkah, ia berhenti lagi. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria pirang yang sedang melangkah dengan gontai sambil memegang panci.

"Hei, Bard!" panggil Ciel.

Bard yang sedang bersiul-siul itu langsung menghentikan siulannya, kemudian menghampiri Ciel yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Ada apa?" sapa Bard dengan riang.

Ciel mendeham sejenak. "Hm, nanti temui aku di ruang kerja sepuluh menit lagi," perintah Ciel. Ia mendeham lagi. "Omong-omong, kau lihat Tanaka? Ada di mana dia?" tanya Ciel yang kemudian mendeham lagi dan terus-terusan. "Astaga, dasi ini seperti ingin mencekik diriku!" gerutu Ciel sambil menarik-narik dasinya yang diikat dengan asal.

Tentu saja, tanpa Sebastian, ia tidak dapat memakai pakaian dengan benar. Lihat saja kemeja dan jas yang berantakan itu. Pekerjaan siapa lagi kalau bukan pekerjaan si empunya pakaian?

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" tanya Bard dengan nada cemas.

Ciel yang berhasil melepaskan dasinya itu langsung berkata, "Tidak apa. Lebih baik kalau kau memberitahu di mana Tanaka."

"Oh," Bard terdiam sejenak dan mengambil pose berpikir. "Oh, ya! Kakek Tanaka tadi saya lihat sedang berada di gudang penyimpanan sejak tadi!"

Ciel menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, kebetulan sekali kalau begitu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mendongak kepada Bard. "Oh, ya, Bard. Jangan lupa yang tadi, ya."

Bard langsung menarik tangannya ke dalam posisi hormat. "Siap, Bos!"

Ciel langsung memutar bola matanya kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Sekarang ia telah punya tujuan: gudang penyimpanan.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai di sana. Ciel segera memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria tua yang sedang membereskan sesuatu di sana. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Tanaka?

Menyadari keberadaan seseorang, Tanaka langsung menoleh dan menemukan tuannya yang berbadan mungil itu sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi. Ada apa datang kemari, Tuan Muda?" tanya Tanaka dengan nada sopan.

Ciel melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan sesuatu. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Tanaka?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. "Secara _rahasia_."

"Apapun untuk Anda, Tuan Muda."

Ciel mendesah lega. "Kau tahu di mana kotak aneh yang ada saat _Thanksgiving_ kemarin?"

Ciel segera mendesah lega begitu Tanaka telah melakukan segala yang dimintanya dengan lancar dan tentunya tidak diketahui oleh siapa-siapa, termasuk Sebastian. Tentu saja, kalau Sebastian tahu hal ini, pastinya ia sudah sejak tadi menguntit mereka.

Ciel yang saat itu sedang ada di ruangan kerja langsung mengambil sebuah dokumen yang berada di atas mejanya, lalu lagi-lagi ia mendesah dan menatap lembar demi lembar dengan dahi mengerut.

"Informasi yang tidak lengkap! Astaga! Kenapa semuanya begitu sulit kalau tidak ada Sebastian?" gumamnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia langsung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak butuh dia dan aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

Mendadak Ciel langsung tertegun sendiri. _Astaga, sejak kapan aku jadi berbicara sendiri seperti ini?_ pikirnya.

_Tuk tuk tuk_.

Suara ketukan di pintu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Ciel. Karena Ciel yakin bahwa yang mengetuk adalah Bard, Ciel segera berseru, "Masuk!"

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pria pirang bertampang keras tersebut. Kemudian, ia melangkah mendekati meja Ciel dengan langkah yang, _hm_, terlihat ragu.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyiapkan _elevenses_ untukku," jawab Ciel dengan pendek.

Bard langsung menganga lebar. Matanya berkilat-kilat tak percaya. "Serius, Tuan Muda?"

"Iya. Kau kan kokinya."

Bard merasa kalau ia sedang terbang ke awan-awan. Tapi, dengan cepat ia berubah menjadi kebingungan. "Omong-omong, Tuan. Bukankah biasanya Sebastian yang mengerjakan ini? Tumben Tuan Muda menyuruh saya."

Ciel menopang dagunya. "Kali ini kau saja yang siapkan," jawab Ciel dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. "Oh, ya. Omong-omong soal Sebastian, kalau Sebastian sudah menyiapkan _elevenses_-nya, biar kau saja yang antarkan ke sini. Kalau dia tanya kenapa, bilang saja aku yang suruh. Jangan membantah," kata Ciel dengan nada tajam. Kemudian, ia mempertajam kembali tatapan matanya pada Bard yang sedang berdiri dengan tegang itu.

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau gagal dan Sebastian muncul di depan pintu... Kau akan kuikat dan kugantung di salah satu pohon pinus yang ada di sini!" ancamnya.

Bard langsung menarik tangannya dan membentuk sikap hormat. "Baik, Tuan Muda. Serahkan saja pada saya," balasnya dengan santai. "Saya permisi."

Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas, menanggapi ucapan pamit Bard.

Akhirnya, tak sampai dua menit ia menunggu, Bard sudah muncul saja dari balik pintu sambil membawa sebuah troli yang berisi sesuatu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. Tentu saja, ia tidak sarapan sejak pagi tadi dan perutnya sudah keroncongan meminta makanan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa meminta Sebastian untuk memasak untuknya, tapi...

Ciel menggelengkan kepala. Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan daripada harus bertemu iblis itu!

"Silakan, Tuan Muda," ujar Bard dengan nada sopan. "Mau saya ambilkan atau—"

"Tidak usah," potong Ciel. "Letakkan saja di situ. Biar aku yang mengambilnya sendiri."

Bard hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Baik, Tuan Muda." Kemudian, si pirang itu langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Ciel mendesah sejenak, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia segera mengambil _cake_ seadanya dan diletakkan di sebuah piring yang sudah disediakan, lalu menuang sesuatu dari dalam tekonya. Ciel langsung terkejut ketika air yang jatuh ke dalam cangkirnya itu bukan berwarna kecokelatan, melainkan warna putih polos.

Susu.

Kemudian, Ciel melirik sebuah mangkuk kecil di dekat teko tersebut. Ia membukanya dan langsung terkejut kembali saat melihat sebuah cairan berwarna kuning keemasan di dalamnya.

Madu.

Susu dengan madu.

Astaga, sudah lama sekali Ciel tidak meminum ini karena ia pernah memerintahkan Sebastian untuk selalu melarangnya minum minuman manis seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, Ciel menarik kedua ujung bibirnya itu.

Tersenyum.

Tapi, senyum itu segera berganti menjadi wajah mengerut.

_Hei, sebenarnya dia memang memperbolehkanku minum seperti ini atau dia sengaja sok baik padaku?!_ pikir Ciel dengan bingung.

Tanpa Ciel sadari, sebuah seringai langsung menghiasi wajah seseorang yang sedang mengintip dari langit-langit.

Hah~ Dasar Sebastian tukang intip.

Ciel yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya di ruang kerja—lagi-lagi dengan menyuruh Bard untuk mengantarkannya—segera memanggil si pria pirang itu kembali lewat Finny yang kebetulan melewati ruangan kerjanya.

Huh~ Tadinya, sih, Ciel ingin menyuruhnya. Tapi, Finny keburu memotong ucapannya itu dengan berseru cempreng penuh semangat.

"Tuan Muda! Ada sebuah kotak kiriman untuk Tuan Muda!"

Ciel langsung menarik kedua tangannya yang tadi dipakainya untuk melindungi kedua telinganya dari suara keras Finny. "Apa itu?" tanya Ciel tanpa mempermasalahkan suara kencang Finny.

"Entahlah. Saya belum melihat isinya," jawab Finny sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

Ciel tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hm~ Taruh saja di dalam kamarku. Buka saja dan keluarkan isi kotaknya. Biar aku yang periksa nanti," jawab Ciel akhirnya. "Hm, mencurigakan sekali," gumamnya kemudian pada diri sendiri.

Finny langsung mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Baik, Tuan Muda!" Lalu, menghilang dengan cepat.

Ciel mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, heran. Omong-omong soal heran, Ciel jadi ingin membaca buku. Entah apa hubungannya, aku yang menulis saja juga tidak tahu.

Ciel segera berjinjit ketika ingin mengambil buku yang dimaksud. Astaga, padahal buku itu berada di rak kedelapan, tapi, apa daya tubuhnya yang pendek itu masih belum dapat mencapainya. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk menunggu Bard datang, tapi, ia tidak ingin menunggu lagi.

Ciel kembali menggapai-gapai langit lagi. Kali ini, ia menumpukan satu tangannya lagi di atas _buffet_. Dan kali ini usahanya hampir berhasil. Sedikit tarikan lagi, ia dapat menjatuhkan buku itu dengan mudah.

Sedikit lagi...

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Bard sedang sibuk, jadi, biarkan saya saja yang mengurusi makan siang Tuan."

Mendadak, suara berat Sebastian dari balik pintu itu membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Alhasil, tubuhnya berhasil limbung dan nyaris jatuh. Ia berusaha menggapai-gapai apapun sebagai penahan tubuhnya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan salah satu alas rak dan memegangnya dengan erat. Tapi, sayangnya, rak sebesar itu rupanya masih saja tak mampu menahan berat tubuh Ciel.

Lantas, semuanya terjatuh begitu saja. Ciel, rak buku, beserta buku-bukunya juga. Dan hal tersebut menimbulkan suara "bruk" yang amat besar. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti langsung terlonjak kaget.

Oh, ya. Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan Ciel?

Ciel yang tertimpa rak buku besar itu masih hidup. Sungguh, dia masih hidup. Hanya saja, kesadarannya mulai menipis akibat kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras dengan lantai itu.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang perlahan memudar, Ciel masih bisa mendengar suara berat Sebastian yang terdengar sangat, _um_, khawatir, cemas, atau apapunlah itu namanya. Ia juga masih dapat merasakan tangan kokoh itu perlahan mengangkat rak buku yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk dan kemudian menggendong tubuhnya dengan pelan dan perlahan.

"Tuan Muda?! Anda baik-baik saja?!"

Hanya itu yang dapat Ciel dengar. Kemudian, semuanya berubah jadi gelap.

_Keesokan harinya, 09.04 am..._

Perlahan, sebuah sinar mengganggu penglihatannya. Si pemejam mata itu segera membuka mata safirnya perlahan. Namun, ia diserang vertigo terlebih dahulu sesaat setelah membuka matanya, membuatnya langsung meringis.

Setelah beberapa menit ia merasakan sensasi berputar yang tidak nyaman itu, ia perlahan merasakan kepalanya yang mulai ringan. Tubuhnya juga kembali segar. Ia bahkan bisa merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan bebas.

Itu berarti, kejadian kemarin siang itu tidak sampai membuatnya patah tulang atau keadaan terburuknya, yah, amnesia.

Tapi, segera ia mengingat Sebastian yang langsung menolongnya kemarin dan menggendongnya sampai kemari. Walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Ciel masih dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang direngkuh oleh tangan kokoh itu, ya!

Ciel meringis, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kanan. Saat itu juga wajah Ciel langsung merah padam.

Rupanya, si tangan kokoh itu sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya!

Tapi... sejak kapan?

"Ah, Tuan Muda. Akhirnya, Anda bangun juga," ujar Sebastian sambil mendesah lega.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" tanya Ciel dengan gusar.

Sebastian memijit dagunya sekilas, tampak berpikir, kemudian menjawab dengan senyum, "Hm, sejak Anda jatuh pingsan kemarin. Saya sudah mengganti baju Anda, mengompres dahi Anda yang sempat panas, lalu sekarang saya sedang menunggu Anda untuk bangun dan menyantap sarapan pagi ini."

Ciel langsung melirik ke tubuhnya. Benar, si _butler_ itu sudah mengganti bajunya yang kemarin dengan kemeja putih yang biasa dipakainya tidur. Tapi, bukannya bersyukur karena _butler_-nya itu sudah amat perhatian padanya, justru Ciel makin gusar. Wajahnya sontak memerah. Memerah karena marah atau... malu?

"Sudahlah! Mana sarapanku? Dan kau... cepat-cepat saja mengurusi si trio bodoh itu lagi," balas Ciel sambil menuding pria jangkung tersebut dengan telunjuk.

Sebastian memberikan reaksi yang mengejutkan. Justru, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah berat.

"Tuan Muda, sampai kapan Anda ingin menghindari saya seperti ini?" tanya Sebastian yang langsung membuat Ciel menahan napasnya.

Karena bingung mau menjawab apa, Ciel menjawab dengan tidak jelas, "Hm? Ah-hah? Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti menghindarimu?"

Sebastian kembali mendesah panjang. Kali ini, ia memberikan sentuhan wajah memelas di wajah pucatnya tersebut. "Tuan, apakah salah saya sehingga Anda menjauhi saya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung termehek-mehek.

Ciel langsung merasakan sebersit perasaan tidak tega di hatinya. Tapi, dengan harga diri yang tinggi, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dengan berkata ketus, "Kau tidak salah apa-apa! Sudahlah, mana sarapanku?"

"Tapi, Anda marah pada saya. Orang butapun bisa tahu hal itu, Tuan," balas Sebastian, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ciel.

"Tidak!" bantah Ciel. "Aku tidak marah!"

"Iya, Tuan. Anda sedang marah," balas Sebastian dengan ngotot yang membuat Ciel langsung membelalak kaget. Sejak kapan _butler_ ini dapat membantah ucapannya?!

"Tidak!" Ciel tetap berkeras kepala.

"Iya." Namun, Sebastian tidak kalah keras kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak!"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!

"Iya."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Iya."

Merasa lelah karena memperdebatkan itu terus-menerus selama beberapa menit, Ciel segera berhenti dan menatap Sebastian dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan sinis. Kemudian, ia langsung mendesah jengkel.

"Argh! Baiklah kalau kau memang memaksa!" balas Ciel. "Aku tidak marah padamu! Tapi, aku hanya jengkel padamu!"

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya. "K-kenapa?"

"Kau masih ingat pesta _Thanksgiving_ kemarin?" tanya Ciel sambil memalingkan muka. Tak ingin menatap Sebastian dengan gerakan semanis itu.

Apa? _Apa_? Manis? Pikiran gila macam apa yang sudah menyerang otak Ciel?

"Tentu saja. Ada apa dengan pesta itu, Tuan?" tanya Sebastian balik dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Ciel langsung berteriak dalam hati, berusaha mengerahkan segala amarah yang sudah menumpuk di dada. _Astaga! Iblis ini makin membuat keadaan tambah susah saja! Dia sengaja, ya?!_

"Hm, begini!" jawab Ciel dengan geram tertahan. "Kau ingat kotak yang berisi minuman itu? Yang dikirimkan Lau padaku sebagai kado _Thanksgiving_ darinya?"

Sebastian memutar bola matanya ke atas, lalu mengangguk. "Ah, minuman itu. Yang saya coba terlebih dahulu—ups!" Sebastian langsung menghentikan ucapannya, lalu membelalak menatap Ciel yang tidak balik menatapnya. "Ah, apakah saya berbuat yang aneh-aneh setelah itu, Tuan? Saya tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya."

Ciel langsung mendeham. _Itulah inti masalahnya!_ geramnya dalam hati.

Tapi, Ciel segera menelan bulat-bulat keengganannya itu untuk bercerita. "J-jadi, setelah itu, kau..." Ciel menghentikan ucapannya dan langsung mengerang kencang sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Astaga! Itu semua salahmu, Sebastian! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencium aromanya dulu!? Kenapa justru kau langsung meminum minuman itu?! Untung saja aku sudah menyuruh Tanaka untuk menyingkirkan minuman itu!"

"M-memangnya kenapa—"

Ciel langsung memotong. "Jadi, setelah kau minum seteguk dari minuman itu, aku baru melihat sebuah kertas yang terjatuh dari kotak itu. Isinya adalah 'Selamat hari _Thanksgiving_, Ciel! Semoga hadiah ini dapat membuat kau dan terutama _butler_-mu yang oke itu gembira. P.S: Asal kau tahu, minuman itu sudah dicampurkan dengan sebuah zat yang dapat membuat iblispun mabuk berat dan dapat merasakan fantasi yang menyenangkan ' Begitu!"

Ciel berhenti sejenak setelah ia sadar kalau ia membutuhkan udara lagi. "Lalu, kemudian aku melihatmu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, dan..."

"Saya mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri?" potong Sebastian.

"Bukan hanya itu!" balas Ciel dengan cepat, membuat Sebastian terperanjat dan segera memasang pose _sedang-berusaha-mengingat-sesuatu_. Ia kemudian langsung menutup mulutnya. Kepalanya segera menggeleng. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Hanya itu masalahnya."

Sebastian terdiam sejenak dan menatap Ciel yang sedang membelakanginya. Kemudian, sesuatu yang berubah dari wajahnya. Mendadak, si jangkung itu menyeringai jahil.

"Oh, saya ingat, Tuan," ujarnya yang langsung membuat Ciel menoleh cepat. "Setelah mabuk itu... Hmm~"

"Jangan lanjutkan! Kumohon!" jerit Ciel sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, bersikap memohon.

Tapi, Sebastiak berlagak tidak mendengarnya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terputus itu. "Saya memang tidak sadarkan lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba ses—"

"Akan kulakukan apa saja biar kau menghentikan ceritamu itu!" pinta Ciel dengan sangat.

_I got you, young master!_ pekik Sebastian dalam hati. Sekarang keadaannya berbalik haluan. Kali ini, Sebastian-lah yang mendapat kekuasaan untuk mendominasi. Tapi, tampaknya Ciel tidak menyadari hal itu. "Hm~ Tapi, ada satu syarat."

"Astaga? Ada syaratnya? _Butler_ macam apa kau?!" Ciel langsung merengut.

Sebastian langsung menyeringai kembali. "Oke. Jadi, setelah saya mabuk, saya meng—"

"Oke, oke!" potong Ciel dengan jengkel sekaligus wajah yang memerah, membuat Sebastian ingin meledak dalam tawa saat itu juga. "Apa itu?!" tanyanya kemudian dengan jengkel.

"Baiklah, saya hanya ingin minta satu saja, Tuan," balas Sebastian dengan tenang.

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu. Apa itu?" tanya Ciel dengan tidak sabar.

"Jangan menjauhi saya."

Ciel menganga. "Hah? Hanya itu?"

"Oh, Anda ingin yang lain lagi? Oke, saya ingin Anda me—"

"Cukup-cukup!" potong Ciel dengan cepat sebelum Sebastian mengeluarkan segala isi otaknya yang kotor itu. Kemudian, laki-laki mungil itu langsung mendengus. "Dasar! Dikasih hati, minta jantung!" gerutunya kemudian dengan disertai beberapa umpatan yang tak ingin kutuliskan di sini. "Oke, aku tidak marah lagi padamu. Aku tidak akan menjauhimu lagi! Aku janji."

Sebastian yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita bersalaman sebagai tanda damai."

"Cih, konyol," desis Ciel dengan wajah enggan. Tapi, akhirnya tangannya tetap saja membalas sodoran tangan Sebastian.

Dalam hati, Sebastian tersenyum. _Astaga, rupanya tuanku ini benar-benar mudah dikendalikan sebenarnya!_

Setelah acara jabat tangan tersebut, Ciel dan Sebastian langsung sama-sama terdiam dan membuat segalanya menjadi hening. Tapi, tenang saja, tak ada adegan tatap-tatapan dan lirik-melirik satu sama lain. Hanya saja, suara napas mereka berdua entah mengapa terdengar agak... canggung?

"Ehem..." Sebastian mendeham, berusaha untuk memecahkan suasana canggung tersebut, dan sukses membuat Ciel menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Omong-omong, apakah sebaiknya kita merayakan hal ini?"

Ciel mengangkat sebagian alisnya. "Untuk apa? Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sebastian," sahut Ciel dengan cepat. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendesah panjang. "Tapi, kali ini akan kukabulkan permintaanmu itu."

Sebastian langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kebetulan sekali saya menemukan minuman ini di salah satu lemari Anda. Tampaknya cocok untuk Tuan Muda."

"Kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Belum, Tuan," jawab Sebastian sambil menggeleng. "Mau saya coba dulu?"

Ciel tampak ragu sejenak. "Tapi, kalau kau jadi seperti kemarin...," Ia segera berhenti dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mendesah. "Baiklah. Kau coba saja dulu."

Sebastian menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, lalu membuka penutup botol itu dan segera menuangkannya di sebuah gelas berleher panjang yang tersedia di atas salah satu meja di ruangan tersebut.

"Omong-omong, kau dapat dari mana minuman itu? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat botol itu sebelumnya."

Sebastian lebih dahulu meletakkan dua gelas yang sudah diisi dengan air berwarna merah tersebut di atas meja. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saya melihat botol ini sudah tergeletak di luar sebuah kotak. Karena sepertinya cocok untuk Tuan Muda, saya jadi tertarik." Sebastian mengernyit sejenak. "Tapi, omong-omong, ada sebuah amplop di dalamnya."

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sebuah firasat tidak enak. Tapi, ia kembali menepisnya. "Mana? Biar kubaca isinya."

"Baik, Tuan," kata Sebastian sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih di atas telapak tangan Ciel. Tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Ciel segera membuka amplop yang tidak dilem tersebut, kemudian menemukan sepucuk kertas yang dilipat rapi di dalamnya.

Ciel mengambil kertas tersebut, membuka lipatannya dengan hati-hati, dan seakan déjà vu, ia membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Selamat hari Thanksgiving, Ciel! Semoga hadiah ini dapat membuat kau dan terutama butler-mu yang oke itu gembira. P.S: Asal kau tahu, minuman itu sudah dicampurkan dengan sebuah zat yang dapat membuat iblispun mabuk berat dan dapat merasakan fantasi yang menyenangkan _

_Tertanda,_

_Lau_

Ciel tak mampu mengungkapkan keterkejutannya akan surat tersebut. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Sebastian sudah meneguk minuman tersebut. Percuma untuk memperingatkan atau mencegah lagi. Karena sekarang pria jangkung itu sudah mulai terhuyung-huyung dengan mata yang membuka-menutup dengan cepat, lalu jatuh di atas ranjang Ciel.

Sebastian kembali mabuk. Dan kalau Ciel tak salah ingat, yang akan dilakukan Sebastian selanjutnya adalah...

Entahlah, Ciel ingin menyalahkan siapa lagi, ingin mengutuk apa lagi, ingin mengancam yang bagaimana lagi. Yang jelas saat ini yang ada di pikirannya adalah...

"Lari!"

**The End**

* * *

**Narator:** Dan ini adalah kisah sebelumnya yang tidak diketahui dan disadari oleh siapapun...

_Sekitar lima belas jam yang lalu, saat Tanaka sedang memindahkan sebuah kotak yang dimaksud Ciel ke belakang dapur..._

Tanaka sedang membawa sebuah kotak di pelukannya. Saat berbelok ke arah dapur, mendadak mata cokelatnya menangkap sosok Finny yang sedang berlari kencang ke arahnya.

"Kakek Tanaka!" serunya. "Apa yang sedang Kakek bawa?"

"Ho ho ho!" sahut Tanaka. "Ra-ha-sia. Ho ho ho!"

Finny mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas karena penasaran, kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "Oh, iya. Tadi ada kiriman untuk Tuan Muda. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ho ho ho! Beritahu saja dulu pada Tuan Muda. Ho ho ho!"

Finny hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Tanaka dengan patuh, karena dengan cepat ia segera menghilang dari hadapan Tanaka. Sementara itu, Tanaka segera pergi ke dapur, dan meletakkan apa yang disuruh Ciel tepat di belakang dapur. Di tempat yang tidak akan terlihat siapapun.

_Lima menit setelah itu..._

Pria berambut hitam itu lagi-lagi menuju dapur. Ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk hari ini sebelum seisi rumah kelaparan karena tidak dibuatkan makan. Selama sedang memotong daging untuk dijadikan _steak_, mata Sebastian tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di balik salah satu laci yang terbuka karena kelebihan muatan.

Sebastian langsung mendesah dan mengeluarkan kotak tersebut, lalu menaruh kotak yang sebenarnya sengaja disembunyikan Tanaka itu tepat di samping laci dapur.

Lebih tepatnya lagi di samping kotak kiriman untuk Ciel di hari itu.

_Lima menit setelah itu..._

Finny segera melesat secepat kilat saat Ciel menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Bard dan menaruh kotak kiriman itu di dalam kamar Ciel. Setelah mencari Bard ke mana-mana, Finny akhirnya menyerah karena tak dapat menemukannya dan segera kembali ke dapur. Bertepatan sekali saat Sebastian sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam.

"Eh, Sebastian. Kau lihat Bardroy?" tanya Finny dengan wajah kebingungan.

Sebastian mengangkat sebagian alisnya. "Tidak sama sekali. Ada apa?"

"I-itu..." Finny tampak ragu sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, Tuan Muda menyuruh Bard untuk menyiapkan makan malam, tapi..."

Sebastian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Biar aku yang antar. Bard sedang tidak ada di sini. Entah sedang berada di mana anak itu."

Finny mengangguk. Kemudian, ia segera bergerak menuju laci dapur. Lebih tepatnya menuju posisi kotak yang ditaruhnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Hendak menaruh kotak tersebut di dalam kamar Ciel.

Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba semuanya jadi membingungkan.

"Ng?" gumam Finny sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berjongkok untuk meneliti kedua kotak yang benar-benar sama persis di hadapannya ini. Sebenarnya, mana kotak yang benar?

Tapi, rupanya Finny lebih memilih mengikuti hati nuraninya dan langsung mengambil kotak yang mana saja. Padahal tanpa diketahuinya, kotak tersebut adalah kotak yang berisi minuman yang membuat Sebastian mabuk dan menjadi separah itu.

**Narator:** Jadi, apakah kalian dapat menyimpulkan siapa akar dari segala permasalahan ini?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Astaga, setelah saya baca-baca lagi, rupanya fanfic ini bener-bener nggak pantas di-_publish_ di fandom ini. Benar-benar sangat hancur, gaje, dipaksakan untuk selesai hari ini juga, dan jayus tingkat tinggi. Maafkan saya yang baru memasuki dunia per-_fanfiction_-an ini tanpa persiapan yang matang sama sekali.

Oh, iya. Betapa tidak sopannya saya karena tidak memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu.

Perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru di dunia FFn ini. _Have no sense of humor_, tapi gaya-gayaan _publish_ fanfic yang ber-_genre_ humor. Memiliki rasa posesif yang tinggi terhadap warna **hitam** dan _merah_. Saya suka **My Chemical Romance**, _Kuroshitsuji_, **2PM**, _Detective Conan_, **Sebastian Vettel**, _Jordi Alba_, **Running Man**, _Kang Gary-nya Leessang_, **Lightning McQueen**, dan _Nyjah Huston_ *banyak bener, dah*. Kalau ada dari teman-teman yang seleranya sama dengan saya, kita boleh saling berbagi cerita, ya :D

Singkat cerita, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic super gaje ini. Dimohon _review_-nya, kritiknya, sarannya, komentarnya, dan yang akhiran -nya lainnya untuk si author _newbie_ ini.

_Last words, I really thank you again for everyone who had read this *bows*_


End file.
